La obra de los amores
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: "Este cuento de nunca acabar, del que me encantaría ser la princesa, esa a la que todo le sale bien y lo que le sale mal acaba bien. Y así siendo la princesa y el príncipe respectivamente, seré tu princesa y tu serás mi príncipe." Por que cuando uno le pide un favor a Kudo Taiki, este no puede negarse ni aunque se trate de actuar una obra...y Akari acaba en medio de ello siempre.


**¡YOOO! =D**

**Hola de nuevo estimados lectores(a los que aprecio tanto por leerse mis locuras y rarezas).**

**He aquí, de vuelta estoy con un fic más de Taiki y Akari, mi pareja favorita de Digimon Xross Wars y Hunters.**

**¡Esoo! Esta es una cosa que se me vino ocurriendo casi de la nada, iba a acabarla justo el día de mi cumpleaños(el pasado lunes 17 si quieren saberlo xD) y al final no pude porque me dejaron tarea y la inspiración se me borró.**

**Bueno, sin más por el momento, los dejo con su lectura: ¡bien-averturados sean lectores!**

* * *

"_Este cuento de nunca acabar,_

_donde al final me encantaría de él _

_ser la princesa de la historia,_

_esa a la que todo le sale bien _

_y lo que le sale mal acaba bien. _

_Ser la princesa de un cuento de hadas,_

_la historia fantasiosa de nunca acabar…_

_el príncipe serás tu y nadie más. _

_Y así siendo la princesa y el príncipe respectivamente,_

_seré tu princesa y tu serás mi príncipe."_

—Akari, te amo.

La pelirroja tardo un par de segundos en asimilar las palabras que acababa de escuchar y cuando lo hizo su rostro se mutó en una faceta que no demostraba más que sorpresa y vergüenza a la vez.

—¿¡Eh!? —fue con lo único que pudo reaccionar. —P-pero…T-Taiki ¿de que hablas? —bajó su mirada al suelo mientras hablaba, sintió su mano derecha sostenida por la de su "amigo" sudar temblorosa y apretó en su puño el libreto que tenia en la izquierda.

Taiki volvió su vista a su amiga confundido, parpadeó rápidamente.

—¿Eh?

—T-tu y yo somos amigos y…y —estaba nerviosa, quizá más que eso. Sentía su rostro arder. —¡Es demasiado pronto para eso! ¡A-amar es una palabra muy…mu-muy…¿grande? —Su mejor amigo se le acababa de declarar: ¿qué se supone que debía decirle? ¡No estaba preparada para eso!

—Eh, Akari-san… —de pronto alguien desde abajo interrumpió: —Esas no son sus líneas. ¿Podría por favor seguir con el libreto?

¿Eh? ¿Líneas? ¿Libreto?

El rostro de Akari mostró gran sorpresa. Y de pronto recordó lo que estaba pasando, donde estaba y comprendió que era lo que sostenía en su mano izquierda.

—A-ah —se sintió ridículamente tonta y miró a su castaño amigo de reojo, que miraba estupefacto aún. Claramente confundido. Tomó el libreto y, alejando nerviosamente su mano de la de Taiki, buscó la página que recordaba vagamente donde le habían dicho que empezara.

Taiki vio a su amiga, quien toda avergonzada con el cuerpo tembloroso, buscaba sus líneas en el libreto.

—A-ah, esto…¿cu-cuál era la página?

El muchacho desde abajo, que había improvisado con una revista un megáfono de director, suspiró —La 47, Akari-san, IV acto, escena 3. —sonó algo impaciente, pero aún tranquilo.

—S-si —asintió y nerviosamente siguió pasando páginas.

Taiki la miró curioso y luego, una sonrisa divertida se formó en sus labios.

—¡Ya esta! —exclamó Akari al encontrar la dichosa página y buscó su siguiente línea con sus ojos zigzagueando por la página. —A-ah…e-esto —"_Como se te pudo ocurrir Akari"_ se reclamó a si misma la chica —y-yo… —carraspeó para borrar el temblor en su voz. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire mientras cerraba los ojos para concentrarse:

_**Flashback.**_

—_¡Necesitamos ayuda!_

—_¿Ah?_

_Tanto Taiki como Akari los miraron sorprendidos a los chicos del club de baloncesto. Taiki casi de inmediato borró la sorpresa de sus facciones y se mostró serio._

—_¿Qué necesitan?_

_Ambos chicos del club mixto sonrieron: sabían que podían contar con el._

—_Vera, Taiki-san, se que ya se ha graduado, pero viendo que ha venido a visitar a su amiga —comenzó la chica —espero que no sea una molestia para usted que…_

_Taiki volvió su mirada a Akari, la chica comprendió que le quería decir. Rodó los ojos y, sonriendo rendida, asintió —Ya se: no puedes ignorarlos._

_Taiki le devolvió una sonrisa nerviosa —Gracias por comprender, Akari._

_Akari soltó una risita divertida y Taiki volvió su mirada a los chicos, alentándolos con esta a continuar._

—_No hay problema —agregó Akari al notar que los chicos no habían entendido._

_El chico asintió sonriendo también —bueno usted verá, el club de teatro se disolvió hace un par de semanas y en el festival cultural de hoy se acostumbra presentar aunque sea una obra "improvisada"…_

_La chica y el chico, cuyos nombres eran Keichiro y Naomi, intercambiaron una mirada y entonces fue Naomi la que tomó la palabra —los directores no quisieron sacarlo del programa, puesto que dijeron algo de que siempre había sido lo que atraía al publico al festival, —parecía fastidiada —así que se les ocurrió la "fantástica" idea de sortear la obra a un club cualquiera y que estos la representaran._

—_Y para nuestra suerte —Keichiro suspiró —fue al de baloncesto al que le tocó realizar la obra, pero tampoco nos iban a dejar quedar tan mal, nos avisaron hace una semana para que nos preparáramos._

—_Y así lo hicimos —Naomi se encogió de hombros —no fue tan difícil como esperábamos, resulto que durante los ensayos era divertido para todo el equipo y lo sentíamos casi como un hobby —sonrió mientras los recuerdos le inundaban el pensamiento._

—_Claro que fue de gran ayuda que Akito y Lyra-san tuvieran el talento escondido de la actuación —Keichiro se carcajeó._

_Akari y Taiki los siguieron mirando, escuchando con atención._

—_Si, Lyra-chan es toda una actriz —bromeó la Naomi —bueno, lo que pasa es que ya estábamos preparados y todo, pero resulta que Akito-kun tuvo problemas familiares y no le dejaron venir —su rostro se mostró preocupado._

—_Y Lyra-san enfermó anoche —Keichiro suspiró —a mi se me hace que esto ya es personal, tenemos mala suerte o algo porque ellos eran nuestros protagonistas._

—_¿Suerte? —la chica se mostro escéptica haciendo una mueca —pues…quizá si haya sido la suerte —se encogió de hombros._

—_Entonces ustedes quieren que Taiki… —inquirió Akari…_

…"

_**Fin Flashback.**_

Segundos después al percatarse de que, aún contando con Taiki, les faltaba "un actor" o, mejor dicho, "una actriz" ella había sido empujada al escenario de un momento a otro, le habían mal puesto una peluca de risos rubios y lanzado el libreto (que le estampó en plena cara —sin querer) donde estaban sus líneas para comenzar con la "tercera escena del acto IV".

Y todo eso lo recordó en menos de treinta segundos. ¡Vaya! Que rápida era la mente del ser humano.

Volvió a ver a su amigo de la infancia, quien de inmediato borro la sonrisa divertida de su rostro retomando el papel del "príncipe".

—Yo también te a…¿¡ah!? —se sonrojó nuevamente por lo que seguía en su dialogo, pero sacudió la cabeza logrando que uno de los rizados rulos de la peluca quedara en medio de su cara. Taiki reprimió una risita.

"_Métete en el papel del personaje"_ carraspeó nuevamente —si, príncipe, yo también lo amo.

Aquel rubor, que no tenía nada que ver con la actuación, hizo más realista la bella escena romántica de aquella confesión.

Taiki siguiendo las líneas que dictaban las acotaciones del dichoso guión teatral, volvió a tomar la mano de Akari entre las suyas y deposito un beso en esta cual caballero, fingiendo no darse cuenta de que a su amiga estaba a punto de darle un paro cardiaco.

—Pero sabrá usted que lo nuestro es un amor prohibido, princesa Akari —Taiki no pudo evitar preguntarse por enésima vez como era posible que curiosamente el nombre de la princesa protagonista de aquella obra fuera Akari.

—Escapemos —sugirió la muchacha sonriendo algo coqueta, tal como le indicaba el libreto.

Taiki la miró un instante, reviso de reojo las líneas del libreto y luego se le acercó —princesa…

Akari entró en pánico al leer las siguientes líneas del libreto:

"_[El príncipe abraza por la cintura a la princesa, para luego sellar sus labios con un beso con el que demostraran su amor mutuo]"_

—¿¡…!?

¿De verdad iba a hacerlo? Taiki no podría estar pensando…no podría…¿o si?

Pero Taiki parecía ir enserio pues la abrazó por la cintura para luego comenzar a cortar la distancia entre sus rostros, no titubeaba, pero si avanzaba con lentitud…o quizá ya solo fuera idea de Akari.

Cuando estaban ya así, a un centímetro de que sus labios rozaran, con sus respiraciones mezclándose y los parpados entrecerrados.

—¡Corten! —se escuchó la voz del muchacho que los saco de la extraña dimensión en la que se habían adentrado.

—¿Eh?

De inmediato ambos se pusieron rojos, alejando sus rostros, pero todavía Taiki abrazaba a Akari por la cintura. Intercambiaron una mirada sorprendida.

¿En que momento se habían olvidado de que aquello era parte de una actuación?

…

" …_iba enserio, pues con delicadeza la abrazó por la cintura para luego comenzar a cortar la distancia entre sus rostros, sintiendo su cuerpo tembloroso de la emoción. Taiki no podía hacer más que pensar que esa era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar por alto._

_No titubeaba, pero si avanzaba con lentitud…o quizá ya solo fuera idea de Akari, ya que no podía hacer más que sentir una agradable sensación creciendo en su pecho._

_En ese momento ya no eran ni la princesa ni el príncipe protagónicos de aquel cuento puesto en escena, ahora solo eran Kudo Taiki y Akari Hinomoto."_

…

—Eso es suficiente chicos —fue Keichiro quien continuo diciendo, a su lado una muy sonriente Naomi los miraba con un brillo en los ojos. —Gracias por su ayuda, Taiki-san, Akari-san —hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Naomi le puso una mano al hombro a su compañero de club provocando que este se sobresaltara y la mirara con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas —si, agradecemos su ayuda, superiores, el beso decidimos dejarlo para la obra en sí, ya saben, para conservar la "magia" —hizo énfasis en esta ultima palabra haciendo como que lanzaba un montón de confeti invisible al aire. Y luego les sonrió con picardía a ambos chicos.

Taiki y Akari se sonrojaron más de lo que ya estaban.

Keichiro observo a los tres algo confundido, ya que de pronto se sintió excluido de un mensaje cifrado que solo captaron los demás.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? No entien-

Pero antes de que acabara de hablar Naomi le abrazó por los hombros, tapándole la boca y cortando cualquier sonido que quisiera salir de su garganta.

—Dejémoslo así. Nosotros iremos a avisar al resto del club que ya tenemos a nuestros protagonistas de nuevo, después de todo no podemos dejar de tomar una decisión en equipo ¿no es así? Kei-kun —el chico se sonrojó de inmediato al oír aquel sobrenombre usado por la chica.

—¿Ke…Kei-kun? —dijo bastante sorprendido.

Naomi se sonrojó levemente y luego frunció el ceño —vamos, vamos, que no tenemos mucho tiempo, torpe —dijo tomándolo esta vez por los hombros y empujándolo fuera del gimnasio.

—O-oh, s-si…—dijo aturdido.

—Espero que no les moleste tener que repetir la escena para todo el equipo —fue lo último que escucharon de parte de la muchacha antes de que cerrara la puerta tras de si.

Un gran silencio se apoderó de la sala, mientras que ambos tenían las miradas fijas en el lugar por el que habían desaparecido los chicos del club de baloncesto.

Lentamente Taiki dejo caer sus parpados y suspiró: estaba nervioso.

Akari volvió su mirada a su amigo, sintiéndose algo avergonzada por la posición en que estaban.

—Taiki…

—¿Si?

—Quiero que sepas…que aunque sea una actuación: ¡no te permito que me agarres de la cintura! —exclamó con los nervios de punta mientras se removía en brazos del mayor.

De acuerdo: eso ya no tenía sentido. Pero la cordura se le había escapado de las manos desde el beso que estuvieron a un pelo de rana de darse. Además, entre más cerca estuvieran más nervios sentía la pobre Hinomoto.

Taiki parpadeó anonado. Luego lo único que hizo fue echarse a reír y, casi inconscientemente, aferró más su agarre a la cintura de la chica.

Akari lo miró avergonzada, frunció el ceño ofendida mientras con sus puños golpeaba el pecho del castaño removiéndose cual pez recién pescado —¡Su…Suéltame! —exigió.

Taiki dejó de reír solo para mirar divertido a su "amiga" y sus "inútiles" intentos por soltarse de él —¿Y por qué no puedo tomarte de la cintura, Akari? —preguntó divertido. Recordaba que cuando niños les había tocado en ocasiones hacer pareja de baile y, por lo tanto, esa no era la primera vez que la tomaba así.

—Po-porque… —sencillamente, no tenía una buena excusa, pero por esas curiosidades de la vida, en aquel momento en que su mente trabajaba a mil por hora, algo claro tenía que salir de esa maraña de pensamientos confusos —p-porque…¡porque solo mi novio puede hacerlo!

—¿Ah?

—¿Q-Qué dije?

Ambos se sorprendieron por las palabras de Akari, segundos después de que pasara su sorpresa el rostro de Akari se puso rojo mientras que Taiki frunció el ceño algo enfadado.

—¿Tienes…novio? —preguntó Taiki dudando un poco en hacer la pregunta.

Akari se extraño por la pregunta —Ah…no…

Al recibir esta respuesta Taiki no pudo reprimir que el alivio apareciera en su rostro. Suspiró. —Menos mal…

Akari ladeo la cabeza extrañada por el cambio repentino de su amigo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con…?

Pero Taiki no la dejo continuar cuando posiciono su dedo índice sobre la boca de la chica. Akari se sonrojó nuevamente. El castaño cerró los ojos.

—Bueno… —Taiki inhaló aire y sonrió "normal", mas cuando abrió los ojos estos le dieron un aire "pícaro" a aquella sonrisa. —Si ese es el "problema" Akari-chan…

Akari sintió como su corazón saltó en su pecho emocionado por aquel tono empleado al decir su nombre. _"¿Qué…?"_

—Tiene una solución muy sencilla… —Taiki acercó más su rostro al de la menor —¿no crees? —y volvió su mano a la cintura de la chica.

Akari desvió su mirada a cualquier otra parte que no fuera su amigo —N-no se de que me hablas —exclamó, anonada, sorprendida, confundida, emocionada, ofuscada, divertida, encantada…¿siquiera era posible estar así todo a la vez? La verdad es que ya no sabía que pensar, aunque esa indirecta había sido clara.

—¿De verdad? —Taiki fingió sorprenderse con la inocencia de un pequeño.

Akari se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba, sintiendo como Taiki se le acercaba más, no pudo hacer sino que cerrar los ojos.

—Taiki, tu vas a…¿de verdad tu…? —dijo ya casi con resignación, mientras su corazón palpitaba como loco. Taiki se detuvo de pronto, analizando con sus orbes gris azulados a la menor.

—¿No quieres? Digo…—Taiki de pronto se sonrojó.

—Espera: ¡si quiero!…qui-quiero decir…

Taiki la miró con dulzura, logrando así que la chica clavara su mirada en el pecho del mayor.

—Entonces…no hay problema con que lo haga… ¿o si? —acaricio la mejilla de Akari.

La pelirroja movió la cabeza de izquierda a derecha, negando. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y luego de soltarlo dijo en voz baja —…¿por qué…?

Taiki dejo de acariciar el rostro de su amiga, para mirarla casi con incredulidad…

—Te lo dije hace rato ¿no?

—¿Eh?

Taiki se acercó y sin poder resistirlo más, unió sus labios. La caricia no fue más que efímera, aún así ambos pudieron sentir…

Cuando se separaron, ambos tenían las mejillas sonrosadas y sus miradas estaban fijas en el otro.

—Akari, te amo…

Y entonces Akari se dio cuenta de que sí, efectivamente: Taiki se lo había dicho hace rato.

* * *

**Sii~ me quedó súper-hiper-mega-rarisimo (lo se ._.U) pero creo que es lo suficientemente bueno para publicarlo n.n**

**Total, no tengo mucho que decir...si por ahí cometí ****algún error siéntanse libres de indicármelo que así es como uno logra mejorar: aprendiendo de sus errores.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, que se hayan divertido y que les haya parecido bonito así todo meloso-cursi como siempre me suelen quedar mis fics (xD)**

**Gracias por todo: ¡espero sus reviews!**

**Nos leemos ;D**


End file.
